L'Armoire
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: [Yaoi, POV, One Shot] Tout les soirs, un des Gboys se cache dans une armoire, épiant ainsi Heero qui se déshabille... Va t'il se faire prendre ? Fic pour ma chérie ptit bou !


**_Auteur_** : Aki no Sabaku

**_Email_** : marion.blasquezwanadoo.fr

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing

**_Genre_** : Yaoi, POV, One Shot, (et euh... Gros Délire de ma part XD).

**_Couple_** : 1x? Couple plutôt original.

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser.. mouhhahaha !

**_Dédicace_ **: Cadeau pour ma Kohai **ptit bou**, alias Audrey que j'adore ! Bisous à toi !

**_Note de l'auteur_** :

L'idée de « L'Armoire » m'est venue alors que j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour une autre fic. J'étais entrain de regarder mon armoire en priant de trouver la moindre idée à écrire, et cette fic a germée dans mon esprit tordu. BONNE LECTURE !

**L'ARMOIRE**

Je suis dans cette armoire...

Encore et toujours...

Depuis combien de temps ? Comme si je le savais !

J'y suis assis, tranquillement... Je réfléchis.

Si je me cache ?

Oui.

Ca sent bon.

Jdirais pas ça sent « l'armoire ». Mais ça sent _son_ armoire.

Ca sent ses fringues.

Son odeur, elle est partout autour de moi.

Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?

Ben j'attends.

Comme chaque soir.

J'attends qu'_il_ arrive...

Je décroche une veste qui pend au dessus de moi.

Je l'enfile.

Jme pelotonne dedans.

J'imagine que c'est lui qui m'entoure...

J'imagine sa présence autour de moi... il me berce...

Je nage un peu dans cette veste d'ailleurs !

_Mon Heero_ est plus costaud que moi... bien plus.

Lui il a un corps de "soldat parfait" comme dirait Duo... un corps parfait jdirais.

Un corps qu'on a envie d'avoire contre soi.

Et bien plus si affinité.

Je sais que c'est pas bien ce que je fais.

Je suis là, dans _sa_ chambre, dans _son_ armoire.

Parmis _ses_ vêtements.

A l'attendre.

Certains appeleraient ça du voyurisme...

Moi je dirais juste de la curiosité.

De la curiosité qui dur depuis trois semaines déjà.

...Qui va croire ça !

Jm'informe jusre?

Après tout, y'a rien de mal !

Je baille.

Ce soir il se fait prier...

D'habitude il arrive quand même plus tôt !

Tout est parti d'un truc idiot que m'avait sorti Wufei.

Genre, qu'une fois, en pleine mission d'espionnage, il avait du se planquer dans une armoire !

Il aurait dit un frigo c'était pareil...

Sur le coup ça m'a paru tellement dérisoire !

Mais là...

C'ets moi dans cette armoire !

Jpourrais dire que je suis en mission ?

Naaan !

Je soupire.

Y'a un truc dur sous mes fesses, ça fait mal !

C'est quoi ce machin ?

Un cube ?

Heero a un tout petit cube dans son armoire.

...Jle sens ou pas ?

...Ouai, jle sens !

POUA !

C'est quoi ce cube de merde !

Jme mets à toussoter.

Bordel, fait moins de bruit idiot !

Jviens d'inaler une surdose de produit anti-mites, jvais crever et je l'aurais pas vu ce soir...

Minute. J'entends des pas !

Le bruit de la porte... la lumière !

Là c'est le moment où jme tais, je ne fais plus le moindre bruit.

J'imite une tombe, j'imite Trowa.

Je glisse mon oeil entre les battents de l'armoire.

Les tablettes vont bientôt arriver !

Jle vois !

Toujours aussi beau... toujours aussi sexy...

S'il savait qu'il était bon strip-teaser !

Il défait sa chemise... il l'enlève.

Ah ! Les tabletteuh !

Il commence à défaire son bouton de jean...

Pourquoi il s'arrête ?

Euh...

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Zut ! Il se dirige vers moi.

... demi-tour !

Heero dégage ! FAIS.DEMI.TOUR !

Si jme fais pincer jpourrais toujours dire que je jouais à cache-cache avec les autres...

Comment se fai-il que jme trouve pas crédible !

Il pose sa main sur la poignée de l'armoire.

Je coupe ma respiration... Allah aide moi !

°passage d'un ange°

« HEEERRROOOOOOOOOOO ! »

J'ai la révélation du siècle :

Dieu s'appel Duo.

Merci t'es un vrai pote !

Jte jure que je te revaudrais ça !

Jvois mon japonais qui soupir, il séloigne et sort.

Jl'entends pester d'ici.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ben jte rappel que tu m'as chourré une veste mon coco, et moi je fais ma valise là ! »_

_« Hn, jte la ramène. »_

Euh, pourquoi jsuis pas rassuré là ?

Heero reviens, il se reposte devant l'armoire.

_( J'ai mon oeil sur son nombril... Il est SI proche ! )_

Ca y'est, c'est la fin de tout.

Duo faux frère ! Jte jure que jte revaudrais ça !

L'une des portes de l'armoire s'ouvre.

Jme plaque dans le fond.

Heero me fixe incrédule.

« Quatre ? »

Je ris frénétiquement.

Putain la honte !

« Quatre, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous dans mon armoire ? »

Ah ! La phrase trash. Qu'est-ce que je reponds à ça moi ?

« Cache-cache. » je dis faiblement.

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Hn. »

Putain ! J'aurais parié qu'il répondrait ça !

Jsuis foutu de chez foutu !

« Tu pourrais enlever la veste de Duo ? Il veut la récupérer. »

Pourquoi jme sens con tout d'un coup ?

C'est la veste de Duo.

Si j'ai pas touché le fond là.

Jvous vois tous vous marrer.

Si vous trouvez ça drôle venez prendre ma place !

Wufei m'avait pas dit que je pourrais me faire prendre !

Saletée d'armoire.

J'enlève rapidement la tissu autour de moi et lui tends.

Il l'attrappe et part avec...

Je ramène la porte vers moi et la referme, peut-être qu'il va m'oublier.

Pourquoi j'arrive toujours pas à me croire ?

Il revient TROP rapidement et frappe doucement.

« Quatre ? »

« Euh... Oui ? »

« Jpeux ouvrir ? »

Merde c'est son armoire... Jvais pas lui dire non, ça se derait pas... peut-être que...

« En fait, jsuis occupé là. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Et tu fais quoi ? »

« ... Figure toi que je vérifie si tes anti-mites marchent bien... »

Il a pas l'air d'être d'accord et réouvre l'armoire.

Je sais que son regard est posé sur moi.

Est-ce que jlève la tête ?

J'ai peur de voir cette petite étincelle de colère dans ses yeux bleus.

Jme recroqueville ecore plus, je pose mon menton sur mes genoux.

Rahh ! Jvoudrais être à pétaouchnok si je pouvais !

Ca y est, il tappe du pied, il s'impatiente... c'est pas bon !

Duo bordel, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ! J'aurais dû me moucher dans cette putain de chemise !

Je sais ! Je vais partir en courant... il pourra pas me rattraper...

Ni une, ni deux, j'attrappe le cube anti-mites, jle balance sur Heero et JE ME CASSE !

Putain, manque de bol je dis... il a pas bougé d'un centimètre et jmécrase sur son torse.

Jbouge plus.

Il bouge plus.

Mes mains glissent doucement sur son torse. Je palpe ce que jtrouve.

MIAM ce corps !

Jfrotte mon nez sur son pectoral droit.

Hihihi !

Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'énèrve.

« A.QUOI.TU.JOUES ? »

Sa voix tranchante me ramène à la dure rélalitée.

Jme décolle et rerentre dans mon placard.

« Euh... chat ? »

Saloperie !

Je crois que je vais pas voir la fin de cette soirée...

« Quatre ! J'attends ! »

Ben oui... J'ai bien vu...

Je tapotte mes deux index entre eux.

Faut vraiment que je dise un truc intelligent là.

Il soupir encore et pénètre dans l'armoire refermant le battant derrière lui.

Il s'assoie à côté de moi.

Jle regarde étonné, la lumière passe par le fin entrebaillement...

Il est si beau !

Ca y ets, je dois être mort. Si si !

Jsuis au paradis.

Heero m'a rejoint dans l'armoire.

Il est rien qu'à moi !

Jle fixe perversement, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Merci Allah !

J'ai un petit rire frénétique.

« T'as fumé quoi ? »

Jme stoppe.

Jpensais pas qu'Heero pourrait dire une telle phrase un jour !

Tout compte fait jsuis peut-être pas en plein rêve...

Mon regard s'illumine, mes yeux brillent intensement !

Mais oui ! C'est ça !

Gentil Heero qui me donne une excuse toute trouvée !

J'ai cas dire que Duo a voulu me bourrer la gueule !

Ouaiiiiii !

Tout foutre sur la gueule de Duo ! C'est toujours lui les trucs bizares...

« Mon pote Dudulle et moi on a arrosé not' soirée ! »

Jlui fais avec un sourire d'hérétique.

Il me regarde sérieusement puis se penche vers moi.

Son visage se rapproche "dangereusement".

Euh... minute, il fait quoi là ?

Je recule comme je peux, les yeux écarquillés.

Jsuis bloqué.

Je reste immobile.

Je sens ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes.

Trop surpris je ne peux pas me résigner à fermer les yeux.

Ses lèvres sont si douces !

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et avec sa lague me demande d'approfondir ce baiser.

Hum... C'ets trop bon.

Note à moi même : Heero roule divinement bien les patins.

Nouveau surnom à proposer : THE PERFECT LANGUE.

Il se décolle, et reprend une distance convenable.

Je respire bruyament : Je fais un appel d'air.

C'est à peine si il souffle ! Il doit sûrement s'entraîner souvent à l'apné.

Enfin, je serais mort heureux, en ayant connu les lèvres de mon meurtrier.

Merci mon Dieu.

Ma punition contre toi s'enlève.

De toutes façons, vu qu'il me reste quelques minutes à vivre, j'aurais jamais pu me venger.

« Tu n'as pas bu la moindre goutte d'alcool ce soir. »

Ca, je sais... Il va quand même pas me faire croire qu'il m'a embrassé juste pour tester mon taux d'alcoolimie !

Je le regarde style « fous toi de moi ».

Ptin, j'aurais pas du.

Il me fusille littéralement.

OK, jmets plus rien en doute.

Ne jamais douter d'Heero Yui.

Jcrois que ce qui s'appelle « le moment de vérité » à sonné.

Va falloir y aller franco...

« Euh... enfait jt'attendais. »

Il ne repond rien.

Est-ce bon signe ?

Jme risque à lever la tête.

Si je crève, autant le faire dignement.

Il aborde un malicieux sourire en coin et se colle presque à moi.

« Et moi, j'attandais que tu sortes enfin de cette armoire. »

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Jne pense pas mourir tout de suite... non vraiment pas...

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et murmure :

« Quatre, t'as déjà fait ça dans une armoire ? »

**OWARI**

**_Note de l'auteur_** :

En espérant sincèrement que ce One Shot vous a plu !

Une petite séquelle trotte dans ma tête, vous en pensez quoi ? Mais je ne suis sûre de rien !

Merci de m'avoir lue. Un chtite review au passage ? ( j'en serais ravie ! ).


End file.
